shadelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oudnavi
Oudnavi (/oʊd.nɒ.v'iː/) isn't a very exciting country to look at. Located off the northwest coast of Copun, it's often a country looked over. It's covered in sand and rock, maybe a few trees here and there, and spans over two islands that are connected underwater. The larger island is where all the mines are and it is actually possible to walk from the smaller island to the larger island because the water is so shallow. Native Population Oudnavi's natives are humans, but they're a little more dwarf-like than the humans of Alluum due to the fact that they constantly mine and some of them are actually mixed with dwarf. Dwarves oversee the mining in Oudnavi and, until about six thousand years ago, humans were dwarf mining slaves. A treaty was signed back in 8559 ME (Modern Era) to release the Oudnavi humans and the dwarves obliged due to Alluum's nuclear missiles and jets pointed at them. Since then, humans have pretty much retaken their native country. A few dwarves still help oversee the mining today, but not as slave masters- simply as helpers. Dwarves also mine alongside the humans for their share in minerals. Wolves are given to children as pups and they grow with each other and generally die around the same time. Dire wolves have the same lifespan as humans and are extremely intelligent, often helping their owners work in the mines. When danger calls, both wolf and man are ready to attack any enemy. Being one of the few countries with bullet guns, most countries don't bother Oudnavi unless they're trading for minerals. Products of Mining The minerals pulled out of Oudnavian soil are things like: Iron, gold, silver, gems, copper, nickel, magnesium, and many other things. Veins of pretty much any mineral can be found underneath Oudnavi- even arsenic. A few minerals native to only Alksheist are also found here, but they are not of significant importance unless you happen to fancy jewelery. Metals that are many different colors and textures are wound into fantastic jewelry and the one that is the most common in Alluum is robegasht, a reddish metal that shines like gold and generally has a few specks of ruby inside of it. Native minerals are really expensive, though, so only the rich can garnish themselves in robegasht, figadrem (a green metal) or quilsh (a purple metal). Lupuus The capitol of Oudnavi is Lupuus after the Oudnavian form of dragons. Lupuus is a small city in comparison to Xidwin or Altshof. The buildings are brick or limestone and it doesn't have the modern hovercraft you see in most of the other countries. Due to the abundance of fossil fuels no other country is using, the people of Oudnavi have cars and their technology is still that of the Modern Era. The building that stands out from all of the others is the central palace where the royal family of Oudnavi lives. Built thousands of years ago before recorded time, the building is a towering two thousand feet high and is plated in silver, bronze, and robegasht- the colors still today of the Oudnavi flag. It is assumed that ancient dwarves built this huge building, but no archeological evidence suggests that it is created by human or dwarf hands. Still, the royal family lives in their giant tower happily. From the top of the tower, it is possible to see the far-off Dividing Sea that separates Copun and Oudnavi. Dragon Riders In Oudnavi, there is only one local dragon and it's a boring little thing. Miners use it to help clear out rocks because it's easily domesticated and generally rather dumb. When they go lame, they are allowed a few years to fatten up before they're sent to Alluum or Anbri to be slaughtered by the dwarves. Or slaughtered on their own soil. Instead of riding boring, wingless dragons, Oudnavian humans have ridden giant wolves since even before the Modern Era. These wolves are known simply as dire wolves and are generally about four or five feet tall at the shoulders, giving them a size comparison to the giant felines of Lexelle. Category:Setting